The White Theif
by Serena-Chan loves Ash-kun
Summary: Hell yeah I'm a theif. I take what I want when I want it. Like my sister's boyfriend, N. But that all changes when I meet the perverted black! Rated M for harsh language and some pervertedness. XD!


Yay! (I have like a million stories going on at once... I'll just update them in order. But I came up with this idea from a story I read. I'm not one to steal, and I didn't, I just read a tiny bit and came up with an idea: this. So yeah. Disclaimer: You probably already know, but Cherry, (my new pen name!) Doesn't own pokemon, became if she did, red and yellow would be in the anime and they would be an item. So yeah. Let's start.

The white theif

White's POV

I'm not a theif. I just take what I want when I want it. Like, I dunno, my sister's boyfriend? Guess who that is! Unexpectedness! N! Mei just meet the guy, and yet I've known him for ... let's see... 1, 2, 3, 4… 4 years! Not fair!

Everyone calls me the white theif. No, it's not rude. I wear all white when I take things. I'm about to put my plan into action:

1. Capture and hide Mei

2. Tell N she's dead

3. He'll cry

4. He will say that I look like her

5. "Will you go out with me?"

Hey, who doesn't want a good kind of a sexy bitch like me? Though, I've got a rival, Jackie. She is a bad kind of sexy bitch. She. Will. Kill. Her. Boyfriends. I know, right? She is known as the fat free pix-ie! Stupid, huh? My fans gave me a much better nickname. Whatever. She won't show up much, because I messed up her hair... but we are big rivals in breast sizes. I don't know why, we just are. So, let's start...

It was a sunny day, and yet again I was wearing all white. Everyone stares at my... perfection. One of the dancers was all like, "whatcha gonna do wit all that junk all that inside that trunk?" "Just don't go there." Is how I answered him. Why am I so Damn sexy? Cuz I am a hero! Hero's get everything for free. Even face lifts! I look at the damn ring on my finger, engraved there somehow. It gave me limits. After ten minutes of moving, I break down and faint. So I'm limited. Seriously.

? POV

Oh, she is so fine! I mean, look at the size of those jigglypuffs! Probably a G cup. I follow her for a while, and after nine minutes, she hides behind a bush and faints. I pick her up and carry her to my crib. Oh, I want to her jigglypuffs so bad. I throw her onto the bed in the sex room and go to sleep in my room. Did I tell you my name? The names black.

Whites POV

I open my eyes and look around. Pretty plain, except for... the pictures of naked girls covering the walls! I sniff, and it smells like sex. I get up, and open the door. On the door there is a tapped note that says, "if you come in my sex room without my permission, I will kill you. " I didn't know what kind of guy this is, so he might be serious! I close the door and change into my ninja out fit, which is a white bra, tights and a cloth so you can't see my face. I press the invisiblility button, which only lasts for a few minutes. I open the door and run to a door that says my room. I open it, and sure enough there is a boy sleeping on the bed. I peek over at his head, carefully not to fall because when your invisible, you can still be felt. He is pretty cute... he slowly opens his eyes and jolts forward, banging into my head. "Ow... what's there?!" He shoots his hands forward, which means he is touching my breasts. Which is where the invisibility button is... smart move, white. I soon come into view. "Your the girl I saw collapse today!" He yells. "Would you mind taking your hands off my boobs?!" I yell, my eyes glowing red. "Well when you say boobs, instead of breasts, it turns me on." He said, smiling. I take out my ninja star and throw it at his face,. This give him a serious nose bleed. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I say, whipping his nose with a paper towel. Wait, I'm never this nice?! What's wrong with me today?!

Black's POV

While she is whipping my nose, her breasts jiggle like stuffed water balloons. I shove her off me. "What are you doing?! It needs to be treated!" She yelled. "Anyway, here."She handed me a band aide. "I don't think that will cover it." I said, with a smug look on my face. "Really? Here."She said as she handed me a whole role of band aides. I sweat dropped. "T-that's not what I meant." I said. "I don't care. Bye." She said as she broke a whole in the window. "W-what?! You can't do that! This is an expensive place you know?! You must not live in a mansion, you must live in a rusty old box." I said, teasing her. "...Will you stop mocking me?" She asked in a small voice. "Wait, you can't be serious, right? You don't really live in a box, do you?" I said, getting really nervous. "...I do." She said, I could hear her voice getting shaky. "You'd be welcome to love here with me." I said. She could tell I had perverted thoughts in mind. "I would never want to live with a pervert like you!" She cried as she hopes out of three second floor window. Wait, I didn't even get her name…?

Me: I hope you guys like it. I am so awesome, right?

Black: You need to cool down, bro.

Me: I understand why you want me to cool down, because I'm so hot! Hahahahahahaha!

Black: ugh, cherry doesn't own me (thank goodness) or any of the characters or pokemon. So bai.


End file.
